


Beauty and the Devil

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “I want something in return.” Trixie said with a mischievous expression.“What do you want?” Lucifer demanded.Trixie brought a hand under her chin and looked an indefinite spot in front of her.





	Beauty and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chloe and Lucifer discussing Beauty and the Beast || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/159982138758/could-you-please-write-something-about-chloe-and)

“Can you please stop dancing around?” Lucifer asked as he crossed his legs. “I'm trying to read this review of Lux on this site and you are distracting me.” He was sitting on Chloe's and Maze's couch while Trixie was dancing around him with a plush, mumbling a song.  
Trixie stopped for a moment, just to come back to dancing after.  
“Why isn't Maze here?” He demanded more to himself than to the girl. “Maze!” He screamed. “Maze come here and take the spawn with you!”  
But Mazikeen never replied. Lucifer wasn't even sure if she was still in her room.  
Trixie sat on the couch, slightly offended by Lucifer's words. He was funny, but sometimes so harsh, she just wanted to play a bit in his company.  
“Oh thanks.” He exclaimed when she stopped.  
He came back to his reading and after a few tap on the screen of his phone, he started to complain and snort.  
“Spawn,” he called. “Do you know why I can't open this file? It says I need a program.” Lucifer was still confused by technology and smartphones, but now he couldn't live without one, even if sometimes he had troubles.  
He handed his phone to the girl.  
“I want something in return.” Trixie said with a mischievous expression.  
“What do you want?” Lucifer demanded.  
Trixie brought a hand under her chin and looked an indefinite spot in front of her.  
Lucifer still had his arm spread toward her.  
“I want...” she started thinking about her real desire in that moment. “I want...”  
“Look,” he stopped her, “if you want chocolate cake I can give you money so you can buy it because I'm not going outside to look for...”  
“I want you to play and sing the song I was dancing before.” She exclaimed talking over him.  
“Want what?” He mumbled.  
“You to play the song I was dancing before.” She repeated as she left her stuffed animal on the cushions. “Or you don't need my help after all.” She ended, shrugging.  
Lucifer's arm was still spread toward her and his phone in his hand. He was puzzled but a sly expression born on his face.  
“Well done, little one.” He complimented as he left the phone on the couch to slowly clap his hands at her. “When did you become so devious? Did your mother know about your little game of extortion?” He whispered as he lowered to her height by putting both forearms on his knees.  
“Deal?” Trixie said spreading a hand to him. Lucifer grabbed it and nodded. “Deal.” He confirmed.  
Trixie took his phone and started to search, tap and download, and Lucifer was trying to understand, but she was too quick to follow without an explanation.  
After a few minutes, she handed him back his phone with the file opened. “You just needed a file reader.” She said as it was obvious.  
He leaned back on the seat back and started to read, but he felt Trixie's gaze fixed on himself.  
“What?” He asked. “Oh right! Thank you little spawn.” He came back to read, but Trixie was still there.  
“Don't you have something to do?” He demanded then. “Go. Chop chop.” He said accompanying his words with a hand gesture.  
“I did my part of the deal, now it's your turn.” She exclaimed putting a hand on her hip.  
“I don't see a piano in this hole.” Lucifer replied turning around to look at the apartment.  
“We don't have one, but we have a guitar.”  
Trixie ran upstairs. Lucifer could hear noises of things moved, then a door shut and quick steps on the stairs.  
Trixie came down and left an old guitar on his lap.  
“Maze told me you know how to play it.” She said. “Do you?”  
“Of course I do. I can play everything.”  
Lucifer grabbed the guitar and started to examine it.  
Trixie sat on the couch and waited with her hands on her lap.  
He sat comfortably and began to play a few notes, plucking and harmonizing the strings.  
“So, what was the song? Do we have a score?” He demanded.  
Trixie stood up and went to grab the tablet from the breakfast nook. She did a quick research on the web and came back to him.  
“Beauty and the beast.” She said passing the tablet with the score.  
He took it and placed it on the little table in front of him.  
Trixie climbed on the couch and crossed her legs.  
Lucifer began to play some notes, repeating the first ones to take confidence with the guitar and the notes.  
Once he felt sure he went on.  
“Tale as old as time.” He began to sing. “Song as old as rhyme.”  
Trixie stretched toward him and stopped him.  
“It's true as it can be.” She corrected him. “Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody else. Unexpectedly.”  
She mumbled.  
Lucifer began again to play and sing but this time Trixie joined too, singing with him.  
  
When Chloe came out of the shower she heard some noises but she didn't pay attention, she thought it was Maze, or Lucifer, or her daughter.  
She wore her dress and wrapped her hair in a towel to remove some moisture before drying it.  
She opened the window and the door to remove the steam and she heard a sound.  
Someone was playing.  
She left the bathroom and climbed down the stairs.  
When she came down she saw her daughter on the couch with Lucifer. She was facing him and he was playing. They were both singing a Disney's song.  
Chloe smiled and rested against the wall.  
Since Trixie watched the new Beauty and the Beast film she couldn't stop singing those songs and dancing like if she was part of the “Be our guest” musical number.  
Lucifer played the last notes and they finished singing.  
Chloe started to clap her hands, dragging the attention. They both turned to face her and Chloe approached them, as Trixie moved to create space.  
“I don't know you knew Disney's songs.” Chloe told Lucifer before giving a kiss to her daughter.  
“Of course I know Disney's films.” He replied. “I'm the Devil, not a Palaeolithic man.”  
Trixie laughed and Chloe rolled her eyes.  
“Is this yours?” He demanded rising up the guitar. Chloe nodded. “I took a few lessons when I was younger.”  
“Mommy, why don't you try to play?” Trixie asked turning toward and grabbing her hand.  
“Oh no, no. I don't remember anything.” Chloe replied. “And you have to wash your teeth. C'mon!”  
Chloe helped her to stand up and gave her a pat on her back before she ran to the stairs.  
Lucifer rested the guitar between them and Chloe started to pinch a few strings.  
“I can picture you as the Beast.” She exclaimed. “Same grouchy personality.”  
“If I have to be someone, I can only relate myself with Belle!” He replied. “Handsome, cultured, smart.”  
“Weirdo.” She added.  
“Look who's talking, Mrs. Potts.”  
“What?” She asked in a fake shocked tone. “Me? Mrs. Potts?”  
“No, you're right. You are also a bit Cogsworth. Severe and annoying.”  
Chloe grabbed a pillow and hit him on the arm  
“Mommy! I'm ready.” Trixie jumped down the stairs and entered the room just as Lucifer exclaimed “Here we are Chip.”  
Chloe glanced at him then turned her attention to her daughter.  
“Monkey,” she said. “If Lucifer and I were characters from the movie, who would we be?”  
“Of course you are the Beauty and Lucifer is the Beast!” She exclaimed as she pointed to them.  
Chloe turned to him and smiled ironically.  
“I'll go to dry my hair,” Chloe said. “So we can go.”  
Lucifer nodded.  
Maybe being the beast wasn't so bad, after all he had found someone who could love a beast.


End file.
